Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to databases and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for accessing dimensional databases.
History of Related Art
Utilization of dimensional databases has become increasingly common. One type of dimensional database is a cube database, such as an OLAP (Online Analytical Processing) cube. The cube database can include measurements and dimensions. A measurement in a cube database can be a data point or aggregation, such as a numeric fact. These measurements can be categorized by the dimensions. Examples of dimensions include time, geographic location, customers, and products.
One of the purposes of an OLAP cube is to provide aggregated data views to allow users/analysts to drill down into these aggregations to discover trends and anomalies. The native query language for cube databases is usually a language other than SQL such as MultiDimensional eXpressions (MDX). The syntax of MDX, for example, is different from the syntax of SQL. In addition, in order to accommodate functional nuances of dimensional databases such as those described above, MDX includes many features that are not natively included in SQL. As a consequence, many users find it difficult to query and realize the benefits of dimensional databases.
Moreover, as the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.